Cruel realidad
by Andromeda no Sainto
Summary: este aki de nuevo...toda la historia la he editado de nuevo....los hermanos miroku y su pasado...summary raro, mejor entren...
1. Chapter 1

este aki de nuevo...toda la historia la he editado de nuevo...los hermanos miroku y su pasado...summary raro, mejor entren...

Heloooouuuu…

Heloooouuuu…..este wenoooouuuu….la vdd es q aki subo ahora si bn toda la historia….esq buenop…hubo un problema y x error la borre…xD…pero ya mejor me lo voy a escribir

Anthony.- si serás tonta como tu sola…jaja

Andrómeda.-…¬¬…traga pasto…y no menciones nada de vacas si no si t pongo a comer pasto enserio…¬¬

Anthony.- uy!...q mal genio!!

Andrómeda.- ¬¬….muerete….q tal si mejor pones el disclaimer??

Anthony.- Get Backers ni sus personajes son propiedad de esta niña….solo los usa para torturar gente y reproducir lo q su psicotica imaginación desea y quiere…

Andrómeda.- vaya ayuda la tuya…¬¬….AL FIC!!

--

CRUEL REALIDAD

Por: Andromeda no Sainto..

Tokio, Japón 11:30 p.m.

El viento soplaba fuerte, sin embargo muchas personas subían a un avión con destino a París, entre esas personas se encontraban los hermanos Miroku, sentados en el apartado de primera clase, los lujos se les daban bien, pues el servicio de protección si que dejaba.

El mayor de los Miroku miraba hacia ningún punto determinado, ya llevaba rato así logrando captar la atención de su castaño acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-

-……..-

-Natsuhiko-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Pasa algo o por que esa cara?

-No, nada importante- dijo con cierta seriedad el peliverde

-mmmmmmm…..-murmuró con cierto recelo

Pasados unos minutos ambos hermanos cayeron en un profundo sueño que duro hasta la llegada a su destino.

París, Francia 1 p.m.

-Muy bien- bostezo- será mejor despertarlo- murmuró Natsuhiko acercándose a Yukihiko e intentar despertarlo-¡hey! ¡Yukihiko!- dijo susurrando

El aludido solo atinó a moverse un poco y seguir dormido. Tardó algo así como 5 o 10 minutos tratando de despertarlo, pronto el avión descendería y Natsuhiko ya harto de que su hermano no despertara lo dejó por la paz, solo por unos cuantos momentos, en lo que el avión descendía, ya en tierra le aplicaría una de las suyas.

-Yukihiko….-se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Natsuhiko- ¡OYE CRÍO YA LEVANTATE!- le gritó al castaño.

-¡AGH!¡Quieres dejarme sordo o que?!- le recriminó molesto

-No es solo que ya llegamos- dijo serio

-Mpfh…como quieras-

Se levantaron de sus asientos y Yukihiko sacó una mochila de cuero de la parte de arriba(N/A.- lo siento olvide el nombre de los cajones de arriba…:P)

-Oye Yuki…-

-¿Qué?- contestó aun molesto.

-¿Estás seguro….-vaciló-….. de querer estar aquí?- le preguntó su hermano, no pudiendo ocultar el temor en la voz.

-Ajá, claro que estoy segu…..¡Natsuhiko!- exclamó el castaño al ver al mencionado caer al suelo, presa de un posible desmayo

Yukihiko llamó a una azafata que a su vez llamó al servicio medico del aeropuerto, sin tiempo de llevarlo a un hospital, pues era día festivo y el mas cercano estaba cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo, decidieron llevarlo al hotel Pullman Paris Bercy.

Ya dentro de una habitación del mismo.

-Solo tiene que descansar y estará mucho mejor,- decía un medico a un preocupado Yukihiko- además de evitar el exceso de trabajo.

-Gracias- le dijo el ojicastaño al galeno que salía con cautela de la habitación.

Yukihiko se dirigió hacía una silla que se encontraba en una mesita, cerca de la cama de su hermano; a causa del cambio de horario pero a pesar de haberse dormido casi todo el camino, se quedó profundamente dormido.

SUEÑO

Estaba en un extenso jardín y a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabello casi negro, el cual llegaba hasta el suelo e iba vestida con un bello vestido de un azul claro tirándole a blanco. Esta volteó su cara hacia Yuki y pudo ver unos bonitos ojos grises, grandes y expresivos.

-Mi pequeño Yuki- susurró la joven.

-¿Mamá?- dijo al momento de que un torrente de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos- ¡Mama!- exclamó hundiendo la cabeza en el regazo de esta.

Al separarse pudo ver que del cuello de ella colgaba un bonito colgante de oro grabado con dos espadas una rosa enfrente de estas y arriba una corona.

La joven le sonrió y se levantó al momento de que un fuerte viento sopló; poco a apoco el panorama se fue obscureciendo, solo oscuridad veía a su alrededor y ella desapareció, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- empezó a gritar con desesperación.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

-….mama…-murmuró el castaño, al momento en que sobresaltado se alzaba de la silla en que estaba.

Había caído la noche y Natsuhiko seguía sin despertar, optó por irse a su habitación, pues si sus cálculos no le fallaban su hermano despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Cerró la puerta con sigilo, algo innecesario, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Estaba mas cansado de lo que el mismo esperaba, pues había amanecido y el sol se filtraba por los ventanales de su habitación, dándole a entender que ni las cortinas había corrido el día anterior. Miró su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 8, por lo que optó por ir a tomar un baño. Sinceramente el lujo de esos hoteles era genial, pues el baño era todo de mármol, con un gran espejo y una bañera junto al mismo, justo en medio estaba el lavabo y a la izquierda se encontraba la regadera; decidió meterse a la bañera, no había que apresurarse, aun era temprano.

Salía ya del baño, optó por ponerse algo menos serio que su ropa de siempre, un atuendo casual de pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una camisa azul cielo con unos tenis le daban un toque juvenil que pocas veces se notaba, debido a su trabajo y escasa vida social por lo mismo. Estaba secándose el cabello cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Abrió y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano parado frente a él, vestido de forma mas seria pero sin dejar de ser casual también, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camisa negra con kanjis blancos de los lados.

-Por lo que veo estas ya mejor- le dijo el castaño al mayor dejándolo pasar a su habitación

-Si aunque algo mareado- respondió el aludido sentándose en la cama junto al otro

-Es normal,-respondió aun con la toalla en el cuello absorbiendo las ultimas gotas de agua de su cabello- te desmayaste y dormiste por mas de15 horas, casi 18 horas tirado en tu cama

-Vaya, mira que si dormí bastante..-dijo sonriendo, pero no esa sonrisa maliciosa que siempre adornaba el semblante de su hermano, sino una que mostraba el cansancio que lo había hecho desfallecer

-Y ahora,-empezó el castaño dirigiéndose a uno de los ventanales- ¿que haremos en París? -…..-eso tomó desprevenido al peliverde, hubiera preferido que le retara con una de esas caras con las que solía retarlo de niño cuando quería ir a un lugar, pero esta vez el semblante de su hermano le decía claramente que algo le preocupaba y que no pensaba decírselo, al menos no por ahora.

-Tock! Tock!

--

Bueno pues aki lo tienen, el chap editado, estoy trabajando en los otros, mas extensos y prometo actualizar al menos cada mes, ahora si esto va enserio, perdon por hacerlos leyer todo de nuevo, pero creanme que valdrá la pena tanta espera de casi 3 años….O.O o por dios! Tanto?!...es demasiado, por eso estoy editando toda la hist….aparte tengo una maquina new porque la otra nio charchaba y no he podido recuperar los archivos, hasta el chap 13 y tambien de otros fics…enseirio sorry….

de ahi se aceptan tomatazos, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte,reclamos y todo lo uqe kieran enun sencillo y lindo rr...solo cliqueenle ahi donde dice Go...ok?

Wenou pos lia me lo voy, espero que disfruten…..la verdad es que espero que lo disfruten aun mas …me despido

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

-Mmmmmm

Hola!!...wenou pos aki les dejo el 2º chapi, no desesperen esto se va desarrollando, lo siento si va algo lento, pero lo estoy modificando x completo…..ahora si me lo voy!!

Lean con comodidad!!

* * *

CRUEL REALIDAD

Por: Andromeda no Sainto..

-Y ahora,-empezó el castaño dirigiéndose a uno de los ventanales- ¿que haremos en París? -…..-eso tomó desprevenido al peliverde, hubiera preferido que le retara con una de esas caras con las que solía retarlo de niño cuando quería ir a un lugar, pero esta vez el semblante de su hermano le decía claramente que algo le preocupaba y que no pensaba decírselo, al menos no por ahora. -Tock! Tock!

Yukihiko volteo a ver a Natsuhiko

-A mi no me veas…no tengo idea de quien sea-le contesta este

-Abriré

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se encontró con un botones que lo saludó:

_-¡Bonjour, mosie Miruku! _

_-Bonjour _

_-¡He venido a traerle esta invitación! _

_-Gra...gracias_

_  
-¡Que tenga buen día ,mosie!_

-¿Y eso?-le pregunto Natsuhiko al castaño

-No lo sé

Natsuhiko pudo ver un sello en el sobre, frunció el cejo y se levanto de la cama

-Yo lo abriré-dijo quitándole el sobre de las manos a Yukihiko

-Bueno

Mientras Natsuhiko leía la carta Yukihiko se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, pensando en los posibles lugares que había, y en su amigo rubio

-Mmmmmm... ya veo así que no podemos escabullirnos ¿eh?-dice en tono sarcastico

Natsuhiko

-¿Que pasa?-dice con cara de inocencia Yuki.

-Nada, ¿que tal si vamos a desayunar algo?

-¡Si!

Se dirigieron hacía un restaurante cerca del museo del Louvre. La comida pasó sin contratiempos; solo por una anciana que los saludó con una pronunciada reverencia, lo cual Yukihiko se le hizo extraño, regresaron caminando al hotel y observando el bello paisaje que en esos momentos se les presentaba.

Ya pasada la comida, Yukihiko se dirigió hacia la biblioteca (N/A.- dios! El hotel tiene biblioteca?? N/AY.- no se tu eres la que escribe) con toda la tranquilidad de l mundo se paseo por los estantes hasta que un libro le llamo la atención, tenía una gruesa y antigua pasta verde oscuro y con letras góticas estaba escrito

"El León y La Serpiente"

Historia real

1563

Le sorprendió encontrar un libro tan antiguo, disponiéndose a leerlo sonó su teléfono celular. Su hermano Natsuhiko le dijo que algo tenían que ir a checar y colgó.

-Mmmmm…y justo cuando iba a sacarlo.

Se dirigió con Natsuhiko a Montmartre y se encotraron con un hombre que les dio un sobre sellado, luego de esto se fueron de nuevo al hotel, pues la noche había cido con extremada rapidez.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar Yukihiko quiso ir a comprar unas cosas, por lo que fueron a Les Halles, a una pequeña tienda de chocolates suizos de la mejor calidad.

-¡Hermano no seas así!-decía Yukihiko, intentando quitarle a su hermano una barra enorme de chocolate.

-Yukihiko solo venimos a comprar algo para Ginji y para……..-Natsuhikopone cara de molestia

-Ban ¿no?-dice con enfado Yuki-¿por que?

Su hermano no le contesto pero su cara de desagrado aunmento

Puso carita pensativa por 1 rato y luego:

-¡Ya sé!-Natsuhiko lo miró con indeferencia-Lo que pasa es k lo prometiste y ahora cumples ¿vdd:3

-Algo así –murmuró

Yukihiko puso carita triste y casi al instante la cambio por una de perrito regañado, dirigida al peliverde.

-¡Ya déjate de niñerías y vamonos!

-Pero…

-¡¡Yukihiko!-

-Natsuhiko…-con carita de perro regañado

-¡Está bien!¡ Agarra tu maldita barra! ¬¬

-¡Sí:D -

-¬¬

Salieron de la tienda con sus respectivos paquetes: Natsuhiko con una bolsa de chocolates para Ban y Yukihiko con la de Ginji, su barra en la misma mano saboreándola y otra mas

-Oye Yuki…

-¿si?

-¿Y esa bolsa?

-Ehhh….. son chocolates

-¿chocolates?

-Si; son para los demas

-¿Que no nada más habías comprado para Ginji?

-Ehh… ¿no?

-¡YU-KI-HI-KO!

-¡¡YUKIHIKO!-grita Natsuhiko al ver que el mencionado salía corriendo dejando atrás una ENORME cortina de humo tras el.

Yuki corría y corría como tal desperado para perder a su hermano, pero no contaba con que había 1 choque, lo que permitió a Natsuhiko "alcanzar" a su hermano, pero no contaba con la astucia del "pequeño" Miroku que se escabulló por una callecilla y siguió corriendo.

Al poco rato llegó Natsuhiko al hotel, llevándose una gran sorpresa al preguntar por el castaño una gran sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que aún no llega?

-No señor, su hermano no se ha aparecido en el hotel

-¿Qué….-Natsuhiko empezaba a asustarse

-¡Eso tiene que ser un error!¡El no…….-un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de este.

-¡Señor espere!- demasiado tarde, el mayor de los Miroku ya se había marchado.

Iba de regreso por el mismo camino por donde siguió a Yukihiko y se detuvo en el lugar del lugar del accidente, y se percató de la callecilla y se siguió por ahí y encontró, como a 2 cuadras, la bolsa de chocolates de Yukihiko.

-Yuki……….-Se podía ver un semblante de temor en la cara de Natsuhiko

-El no puede…..- siguió corriendo a lo largo del callejón.

Hasta que encontró a su hermano recargado en una pared y bastante herido y casi inconsciente. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía manchas de sangre por toda la ropa.

-¡¡Yukihiko!¡Yukihiko!- le gritaba desesperado a su hermano para despertarlo

-Natsuhiko...-dijo en tono débil el muchacho.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó el preocupado hermano.

-Yo……-Yukihiko no termino, ya que calló inconsciente.

-¡¡Yukihiko!

Se llevó a Yukihiko a un hospital, y rápidamente este fue internado de emergencia, parecía que el daño era grave (N/A: auuuu!!...mi pobre yuki!!u N/D: ¬¬ N/A: jeje N/N: sigues la historia o que? N/A: huyy ya voy ¬¬)

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- le preguntó el doctor a Natsuhiko

-No lo se-con cara de culpa- lo buscaba y cuando lo encontré ya estaba así

-Mmmmm……- el doctor lo miró pensativo

-Y dígame, ¿como está? (N/A: " preocupación por su hermanito XD N/N:¬¬ y que ¬¬ N/A: huy no ti enojes N/N: entonces síguela y deja de poner mensadas N/A: ¬¬)

-Su estado no es critico, pero si es grave, si hubieran llegado después habría empeorado y tal vez hubiera muerto por la gran perdida de sangre que sufrió

-¿Y……. puedo…. pasar a …..verlo?

-Por el momento no le será posible- Natsuhiko muestra una cara de preocupación.

-¿Y entonces?

-Hasta después de dos horas

-Gracias

Salió del hospital y sonó su celular; era un número desconocido.

-¿Si?

-Señor Natsuhiko- la voz sepulcral hizo erizar la espalda del mayor de los Miroku- me he comunicado con usted para recordarle de la cena y …………….

-¡No iré a ningún lado!-dijo demasiado molesto-¡Escúcheme bien, por haberme acompañado, MI hermano está grave!¡No se por qué tenemos que ver con ustedes y su maldito legado!¡Será mejor que me déjenme ………

-Natsuhiko- la voz de una mujer, esta se escuchaba melancólica.

Natsuhiko se quedó helado y colgó. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al hotel.

Entró a su habitación y entre preocupaciones y miedos se quedó dormido.

SUEÑO

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó a si mismo Natsuhiko

-No estás en ningún lado- dijo la voz de un niño a espaldas de este

-¿Quién está ahí?- se voltea y al girarse se ve a si mismo cuando niño

-Tu…..

-Me reconoces, bien, así será más fácil- dijo su otro yo afirmando.

-¿Qué e lo que quieres de mí?

-Que veas esto- señaló hacia su lado izquierdo y pudo observar a Yukihiko en una inmensa biblioteca.

-¡Yuki!

-ajam…

-¿Qué….que….. que es esto?

-Esto, Natsuhiko, es lo que tu pequeño hermano hacía cuando no entrenaban

-¿Qué?

-Ush parece que no comprende nada ¿verdad, mira te lo haré más fácil. Lo hacían estudiar durante horas, sin descanso alguno.

-Yo jamás…..- se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Yuki enfrascado en un enorme tomo grueso y polvoriento.

-¡Tú jamás te preocupaste por él!- le reprochó el pequeño- Tu nunca…….

La voz del chibi-Natsuhiko fue reemplazada por el molesto (y creanme que lo es) sonido del teléfono que tenía al lado. Lo tomó con pereza y contestó

-¿Diga?

-Sr. Miroku. Ha llegado 1 paquete a su nombre.

-Bien, iré para allá en un momento.

Natsuhiko bajó a recepción y vio algo que parecía un gran baúl de madera con piedras preciosas.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí

-Solo firme aquí, -dijo la recepcionista-y –dirigiéndose a los botones- llevenlo a la habitación del joven Miroku.

Ese "joven" le sonaba pero no le tomó mucha importancia y se dirigió a su habitación. Dejaron el cofre en la habitación y se fueron.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-iba a abrirlo cuando tocaron la puerta-¿Si?-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Disculpe señor Miroku, olvide darle esto- y le entregó un sobre color azul

-Gracias

-Que tenga buen día

Cerró la puerta y se fijó en el sobre y el cofre; los observó por un rato.

-Y ¿ahora esto?- Natsuhiko abrió el sobre que decía……..

* * *

Bien no se preocupen…….que en una semana les tengo la conti….es en serio eh!...jeje…wenou pues en este corto time espero un lindo y bello rr…oki??

Anthony.- hombre mujer no seas pediche!!

Andrómeda.- ¬¬….no sabes cuanto t extrañe eh!...¬¬

Anthony.- lo se-sonrisa de auntosuficiencia- no puedes vivir sin mi….X3

Andrómeda.- aja sigue soñando torpe….


	3. Chapter 3

Hellou!!

wenou pos aki les traigo el chap 3...esto...wenou c q no he sido constante...y...

anthony.- mejor calla y escribe!!

andromeda.- no como m kieres eeehhh!!...¬¬

Anthony.- claro!!

andromeda.- ¬¬-...come pasto, mejor di el dis...

anthony.- ni GB ni ninguno de sus personajes es propiedad de ella, solo los usa para sus demenciales historias,q no tienen ningun animo de lucro.

Androeda.- ya dicho todo...EMPECEMOS!!

Cruel Realidad

Por: Andromeda no sainto

--

Querido Natsuhiko

Querido Natsuhiko

Espero que recuerdes esto era de tu abuela ahora por herencia te corresponde, solo espero que puedas abrirlo, ya que tu abuela solo……. mejor lee la nota

_Hija:_

_Este baúl es de los niños, solo ellos saben como abrirlo, desgraciadamente no puedo recordar quien; aunque se que por herencia le toca al mas pequeño, es mi deseo el que lo obtenga el mayor_

Se que contiene algo importante y muy valioso pero no se que sea, ojala tu puedas descubrirlo

Me despido y espero no tengas rencores

Con amor

Tu madre

Aparto la carta y vio bien el cofre, se percato de algo q lo hizo sospechar: no tenía ninguna cerradura, solo las joyas que formaban la figura de una rosa. Le dio muchas vueltas a dicha caja, pero por mas que buscó no encontró algo que fuera parecido a una cerradura para abrirlo.

Empezó a sonar el celular de Natsuhiko, quien al darse cuenta checó el numero y se sorprendió al ver el número de Yukihiko.

-¿si?

-Natsuhiko…podrías…

-Dime… ¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS EN EL HOSPITAL?

-Eso era…mmm ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno… podrías…-dudó- podriasvenirconmigoalhospital- la voz de Yukihiko sonaba suplicante

-No lo se… tengo algo que hacer…-y no metía, quería ir a despejar sus ideas al Bois de Vincennes, pero luego lo pensó mejor, seria una oportunidad perfecta para saber que fue lo que paso antes de encontrarlo

-Hermano…-dijo suplicante Yuki, y es que a él no le habían gustado nunca los hospitales de París, no sabía por que, pero le daban terror.

-Bien, voy para allá

-Graxias!!

-Seh!...adiós...

-Adiós

Natsuhiko se dirigió al hospital, pero como era ya tarde, decidió tomar un taxi. Durante el trayecto sonó su celular, era de nuevo el número de la tarde, lo ignoró, no tenía pensado saber la razón de la llamada; pero el teléfono no tardó en volver a sonar, de nuevo ese número, fastidiado decidió apagarlo y dejarlo olvidado en algún rincón de su chaqueta.

Al llegar al hospital pidió el numero de la habitación del castaño

-1563, piso 5- dijo la enfermera de control

-"Vaya numero…¬¬"-pensó el peliverde, le recordaba cierta historia que leyera una vez de chico

Al llegar decidió tocar, suponiendo que estuviera despierto le daría pase. Tocó, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-Tal vez esté dormido- se dijo para sí.

Pero al entrar encontró a su hermano mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, sin un punto definido por ver, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, pues ni siquiera había volteado a verlo cuando entró.

-Yukihiko…¡hey Yukihiko!

El castaño lo miró con demasiadas interrogantes en los ojos, que no llegaron a tomar forma de palabras.

-Hola Nat….

-Hola-le respondió- quiero saber una cosa…

-Que pasó, ¿cierto?

-Exacto

-Pues …..

FLASH BACK

Yukihiko corría por el callejón escapando, el accidente de allá había desorientado a su hermano, de eso estaba seguro, así que se libraría del sermón de su hermano, al menos hasta que llegara al hotel. Pero de la nada una fuerte ráfaga de viento, acompañada de un látigo de color carmesí, lo alcanzó.

Esquivó por casi nada el ataque, pero otro más vino de regresó, esta vez dándole de lleno en la espalda.

-Argh!...

-Vaya, ¡el pequeño tesoro es demasiado débil!-dijo una voz en tono burlesco

-¿Quién……Quien eres?-dijo el castaño al viento- ¡Muéstrate!-exigió autoritario.

-¡¡Uuuuyyyy!! ¡Calmado, calmado niño!, no te enojes……jeje bien como quieras.

Una ráfaga de aire más fuerte que la anterior hizo aparición, al tiempo que una chica de cabello rojo, liso y largo hasta la cadera y ojos negros con una túnica color negro con una serpiente plateada bordada en ambos brazos de la misma, hacía acto de aparición, no tendría mas de 15 años.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Ya ni una hola…vaya que mal educado-sonrió al ver la cara de Yukihiko- hey! Solo vine a saludarte….-dijo aun con su tono burlón- ah! Y a darte un pequeño mensajito…

-¿Qué….

-No creas que siempre estarás a salvo con tu hermanito que dice supuestamente quererte- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, que dejaba ver los impecables dientes blancos que poseía, y que al mismo tiempo la obligo a agrandar los ojos mostrando por un solo momento un deje de maldad extrema en ellos.

-¿Qué….ARGH!!-Yukihiko no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando varias dagas cayeron desde el cielo, aparentemente sin una mano que las lanzara, atacando no solo al castaño, sino también a la pelirroja.

-Pero que demonios……TU!- exclamo la chica, señalando hacia arriba, donde una figura con una túnica parecida a la suya hacía acto de aparición.

-Será mejor que dejes de hacer idioteces- dijo con enfado la figura.

-Ja! Tu no puedes ordenarme nada, además…-dijo empezándose a parar-..a ti nadie te llamó ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?

-Sencillo, al saber que ciertas personas estarían aquí, fue fácil llegar a una conclusión…

-¿Y cuál es tu conclusión querida?

-Que los atacarías apenas tuvieras oportunidad, y sería mejor si estuvieran separados.

-Vaya, me has atrapado, jajaja, aunque dudo mucho que este…- señalando al castaño, que tenía los ojos semicerrados, pero que escuchaba todo lo que estaban diciendo-…sobreviva.

-jajajajajajajajajaja….-mantuvo la risa, mientras se perdía entre la calle.

La figura se acercó al castaño, al principio con cautela pero se apresuró al verlo cerrar los ojos. No duró mucho con los ojos cerrados, pero el poco tiempo fue suficiente para sentirse recargado en una pared y a unos finos dedos acariciando su rostro.

-urg….-exclamó yuki, las heridas eran algo profundas.

-sshhhh!!...tranquilo, tu hermano está cerca….-dijo la figura, con una bella y melodiosa voz.

-quien….¿quien eres?- le pregunto con voz débil.

-Solo te puedo decir que soy una amiga……..adiós….

Sintió un ráfaga de viento alrededor de el y una suave caricia en su rostro antes de quedarse solo, poco después oyó unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia él y el grito de su nombre pronunciada por la voz de su hermano.

END FLASH BACK

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó….

-Sí…

Natsuhiko se quedó pensativo, analizando las palabras que antes le había dicho su hermano, algo en lo dicho por las chicas con que el castaño se había encontrado hacían que temiera de lo que por años habían estado escapando, la razón por la que estuviera nervioso desde que le dijeron que su trabajo se desarrollaría en parís, cuando su hermano aceptó ir con él.

-Natsuhiko…..

-…………..

-Natsuhiko…….

-…………..

-¡NATSUHIKO!

-¿Qué ….?

-vaya parecías como ido….

-Nah! No es nada….

El castaño miró con desconfianza a su hermano, iba a replicarle, pero el doctor entro en ese momento, por lo que mejor se calló y esperó que fuera que fuera a pasar, de repente una pregunta vino a su mente.

-Dígame…¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí?- le preguntó a doctor, sorprendiendolo.

-Bueno…si todo va bien, y no hay complicaciones. Esperemos que mañana por la tarde.

-Ah!...bueno….

-Señor Miroku- dirigiéndose al mayor- podría venir conmigo un momento por favor.

-Con gusto…-el mayor se levanto, y sin siquiera mirar al castaño empezó a caminar.

-Natsuhiko…-susurró el menor con voz suplicante

-No te preocupes…niño-le dijo el peliverde de espaldas saliendo del cuarto, dejando a un castaño que de nuevo miraba hacia la ventana

-Se comporta muy extraño desde que le dijeron que la misión era en París…-se dijo para sí- ¿Qué podrá pasarle?- susurró al viento, mirando de nuevo a las estrellas, sin percatarse que una de ellas expedía un extraño brillo de diversos colores.

--

Jojojo….bueno, se que me tarde pero me llegaron examenes y concursos y muxas pero muxas tareas…gommenne!! En zserio!!...T-T…me siento muy mal, he sido como los politicos mexicanos, cumplen y hacen las cosas o muy tarde o de plano no las hacen…..TT00TT….

Anthony.- oye ya trankila mujer que no c acaba el mundo por eso…

Andromeda.- pero si mi reputación como escritora!! T0T

Anthony.- nah! Como kieras entonces sufre….¬¬

Andromeda.- snif…q malo!... TT

Anthony.-…¬¬

Yukihiko.- Hola!!

Andromeda.- YUKI!!...-se le tira encima y sigue llorando

Yukihiko.-O.O……. y ahora??...

Anthony.- esta deprimida x q ha tardado mucho para actualizar…¬¬

Andromeda.- T.T……

Yukihiko.-…ya,ya tranquila

Andromeda.-T-T

Anthony.- esta cría es imposible, pierdes el tiempo castaño…

Yukihiko.-suspirando- seguiré intentando.

Anthony se enoja y sale x la puerta, yuki y andro se kedan…poco a poco la habitación se oscurece, la lok sigue llorando.


	4. Chapter 4

jeje...buenop...pues aki stoy otro chap mas...graxias tenshi..jiji...no t preocupes...q la historia avanza..no he tenido time por diversas cuestiones personales...pero aki sta tro mas.... q les guste!!!

Anthony..ya saben q ni gb ni sus personajes sonde ella gracias al cienlo

Andromeda.- ToT ni lo menciones!!!

* * *

-Se comporta muy extraño desde que le dijeron que la misión era en París…-se dijo para sí- ¿Qué podrá pasarle?- susurró al viento, mirando de nuevo a las estrellas, sin percatarse que una de ellas expedía un extraño brillo de diversos colores.

* * *

El peliverde salió de la habitación, rumbo a lo que era el consultorio del galeno, pensando en demasía lo que le había contado su hermano anteriormente. Dentro solo recibió indicaciones para su hermano.

-Debe tener mucho cuidado….ehm...joven?-el galeno se percató de lo ensimismado que estaba.

-Ah!...lo siento, ¿me decía?

-Que debe tener cuidado, su hermano se hizo una gran herida en la espalda, por lo que debe de tener mucho cuidado en hacer movimientos muy bruscos, aunque su sistema de recuperación es bastante avanzado, un movimiento excesivo podría reabrir la herida.

-Muy bien…

-Y también hay una cosa mas…-dijo con un tono bastante misterioso

-Dígame...-dijo serio el ojiverde, jamás le había gustado oír ese tono.

-Parece ser que, aunque las varias cortadas en su cuerpo parecen más de un ataque, son limpias…

-Y eso….

-Déjeme terminar- le dijo con severidad-hay un corte cerca de la muñeca izquierda que debe cuidar si es que no quiere volver al hospital, por que tal parece que a su hermano no le hace ninguna gracia estar en un cuarto de hospital.

-Desde enano odia los hospitales…-dijo en un susurro que el de bata blanca oyó muy bien.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?...

La pregunta dejó sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que no había hablado lo suficientemente bajo para evitar la pregunta de alguien. Pero la sorpresa no le duró mucho, pues varias imágenes pasaron con rapidez por su mente, creando una sombría mirada y un semblante de rabia en este, asustando al galeno, quien, viendo peligrar su seguridad, zanjó el tema por la vertiente y se despidió del peliverde, dándole una receta de lo que tenía que tomar el castaño.

Saliendo del consultorio, Natsuhiko se fue a la habitación de su hermano, para despedirse, no tenía pensado quedarse toda la noche con su hermano, por malo que pareciese necesitaba pensar y analizar ciertas cosas.

Llegando al hotel, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en la silla, divagando entre sus memorias y lo que su mente había creado después de la historia de Yukihiko.

En el hospital Yukihiko, a quien sin saberlo le había desagrado el hospital desde que despertó, por muy bien que lo trataran y no sabía la razón, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en la tarde. Una enfermera entró con lo que sería su cena dejándosela en la mesita de cama, le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Comiendo sin poner atención a lo que había en la bandeja miraba hacía la nada, aun analizando las palabras de la chica pelirroja, sin comprender la razón del ataque que había sufrido. Al tomar el postre, algo extraño si me permiten decirlo, el sabor se le hizo extremadamente muy familiar, sorprendiéndolo a sobremanera.

-Esto…ya lo he…probado antes- murmuró para si- ¿pero…donde?

El sueño fue venciéndolo, poco a poco. Dejándolo dormido al tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el Pullman Paris Bercy el peliverde se despertaba de un sueño extraño, plagado de libros, magia, secretos y seres irreconocibles. Como de costumbre revisó su reloj, dándose cuenta de que era realmente tarde, no entendía como es que no lo habían despertado. Al sacudir su chamarra de mezclilla que recién sacaba de la maleta, algo cayó de ella: un pequeño pañuelo de color crema con bordados en blanco y una mariposa en una esquina con dos letras: una M y una S...se quedó contemplando el pañuelo, tenía curiosidad de saber de quien era ese pañuelo, pues por mas que lo intentara no recordaba ningún rostro. Lo volvió a guardar, esta vez en la maleta, y emprendió camino hacia la recepción, quería saber por que no lo habían dejber por que?...ata blanca oyna gracia estar en una sala de hospitalue debe cuidar si es que no quiere volver al idado, su hermno se hizo una gran herida en la espalda

En la recepción...

-Señorita-decía Natsuhiko a la joven recepcionista.

-Dígame joven- le respondió esta sonriendo como es natural en los trabajadores de ese tipo de hoteles

-"¡Vaya que es guapa!"- se dijo en pensamientos, haciendo que se sonrojara y sacudiera su cabeza, cosa que a la chica de la recepción se le hizo raro.

-Ehm... ¿joven?

-¡Ah!...si, disculpe, ¿podría preguntarle algo?

-Sí, dígame

-¿Puede saberse por que no me despertaron?, pedí que me despertarán hace cuatro horas.

-Pero joven, si llamamos a su habitación y nos dijo que estaba bien que gracias-dijo la chica un poco consternada.

-Ahm… bueno, creo que aun estaba dormido- dijo en un tono más tranquilo.-Gracias de todos modos

-Si, claro..

Salió del hotel, iba a tomar un taxi cuando uno de los botones lo detuvo.

-¡Señor!...trajeron esto para usted hace unos minutos- le dijo entregándole un sobre blanco con un sello en la parte de atrás.

-Gracias- dijo secamente al ver el sello, lo había reconocido de inmediato.

Tomó el sobre y lo guardo en la bolsa delantera de su chamarra, luego lo abriría. Cogió el primer taxi disponible y marchó rumbo al hospital. Al llegar al mismo, se sorprendió al ver al doctor esperándolo en el conmutador y más al ver a un lado de él al castaño sonriéndole, muy feliz por lo que se veía.

-Hola Natsuhiko- le saludo su hermano.- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntyorpresa en sus ojos¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos

-Eh?... no nada, tal parece que ya estas mejor ¿no?

-Si

-Joven Miroku…-le llamó la voz del doctors mejor ¿no  
?

-¿Si?..-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el galeno.

-Necesito hablar con usted, a solas.

-Si quiere…-dirigiéndose a Yukihiko- noin deux time

-Oui..

El ojiverde siguió al galeno hasta su oficina, sin mas preámbulos le preguntó que qué era lo que quería.

-Mire joven, la herida de su hermano va progresando, pero no puedo asegurar que no se abra en un futuro, pero lo que me preocupa es un resultado de estudios que le mandamos a hacer casi en cuanto ingreso.- el de bata blanca pudo ver que había capturado la atención del ojiverde- Tal parece que su hermano tiene una rara enfermedad…

La reacción de Natsuhiko ya se la esperaba el doctor, pero aun así le sorprendió mucho el que ni el hermano del castaño no lo supiera, tal parecía que jamás habría sabido si el no le decía. Las palabras del galeno aun seguían haciendo eco en la cabeza de Natsuhiko, no lo podía creer, millonésimas de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos, desconectándolo del mundo por completo: un hospital, un hombre en una cama sonriéndole, lagrimas, llanto, dolor, gritos, una mujer joven abrazándolo, y en todo esto la frase "no hay cura, es una enfermedad extraña" estaba impresa en todos esos recuerdos.

-Joven Miroku…joven…joven…-una voz a la lejanía lo llamaba sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y regresándolo a la realidad

-Perdón, ¿me decía?

-Que tal vez sea prudente que viniera dentro de unas tres semanas, para hacerle unos estudios

-Me temo doctor, que eso será imposible.

-Y se puede saber por que-dijo el galeno sorprendido

-Nosotros no somos de aquí, regresaremos a Japón en dos semanas.

-Entonces ¿podría hacer el favor de venir con su hermano antes de que se vayan?

-Me imagino que si…no se preocupe-dijo algo tenso, sentía una presencia observándolo con detenimiento, mas sus sentidos no podían averiguar de donde exactamente.

-Muy bien, entonces ya pueden retirarse, a su hermano ya lo he dado de alta hace unos 30 minutos-dijo el doctor el ya lo he dado de alta hace unos 30 minutos sin percatarse de la actitud de quien tenía enfrente.

-Gracias, con su permiso- el peliverde se paró de su asiento y salió del consultorio, dirigiéndose hacía la salida del hospital.

De camino hacía la salida, tropezó con alguien, escuchándose un golpe en seco, pero el estaba parado, por lo que debió de haber tirado a la persona. Al voltear a ver a donde se había caído ese alguien….

-Auch!...-dijo la voz de una chica.

-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo ofreciéndole una mano a la chica frente a él, delgada y de cabello negro, largo y liso amarrado con un listón negro, que traía una falda larga de color azul y una chamarra blanca.

-Oui, merci-dijo aceptando la mano del ojiverde y sonriéndole, mostrándole unos ojos castaños con unas largas pestañas.

La chica se puso en pie, le llegaba al hombro, pero algo llamo fuertemente su atención, traía una delgada venda negra que cubría su cuello en totalidad y de este destacaba un listón de color blanco. Al parecer la chica se había percatado de donde estaba posada la mirada de este porque de inmediato su vista de la venda fue remplazada por una bufanda azul claro.

-Vaya, lo siento- se disculpó Natsuhiko ahora en francés.

-Je, no te preocupes, generalmente me pasa a menudo….

-Bueno me voy, con tu permiso.

-Propio.

Natsuhiko siguió su camino a la salida del hospital, topándose con un Yukihiko casi pegado a la salida, pues acababa de llegar una persona que estaba cambiando de color, de verde a un peligroso azul.

-Vamonos niño- le dijo el peliverde al castaño no muy seguro, y no lo repitió dos veces cuando el de lentes ya estaba afuera tomando un taxi.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó en ese momento, haciendo que por un momento ambos Miroku recordaran el incidente de hacía unos días, pero nada pasó o eso creían, una limusina se estacionó justo en la entrada del hospital detrás del taxi aparcado por Yukihiko. Se abrió de nuevo la puerta del hospital, de donde salió la chica que había tropezado con Natsuhiko momentos antes.

-Mademoiselle.-dijo el chofer, un hombre de cabello cano y bigote, a la chica, abriéndole la puerta.

La chica dio una cabezada en agradecimiento y se dirigió a la limusina, pero volteo a la dirección de los hermanos, observándolos con detenimiento a ambos, luego entró al coche. Dejando una extraña sensación en la mente y el cuerpo de ambos hermanos. La limusina partió, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección por donde había llegado. En esos momentos, a los pies del menor, un sobre con un sello verde se encontraba, el castaño lo levanto, llamando la atención del mayor, quien sin dar opción a poder quitarle el sobre ya lo había abierto.

-Natsuhiko?...-le miró interrogativo el castaño

-Dame eso- el castaño le entregó la nota, escrita con una estilizada letra con tinta verde

"_Pasaremos por ustedes a las siete, no podrán rechazar la oferta ¿o si?"_

-Maldición…-maldijo para sí.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó molesto el mayor.

-¿A que se refiere la nota? ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada…nada…¿traes un traje formal no?

-Ehm…si

-Bien, por que tendremos una reunión esta noche-dijo subiéndose al taxi para partir rumbo al hotel.

Muchas cosas pasarían a partir de ese momento.


End file.
